She ain't a baby no more
by pepsi-colapop
Summary: A blast from the past is coming to Tulsa. Dallas recognizes her, Two-Bit missed his first kiss pal, Soda wants to know why she didnt come sooner, and they all cant believe how much shes grown up. But has her heart been broken too many times to love again?
1. Where have I seen her before?

Another story…

_The place smelled of beer and mold. I counted four guys and two girls so far, scattered on the floor, half dressed in the layers of dirt, clothes and crap littered on the floor, making the place look even more like the aftermath of a nuclear explosion of shit._

_I reached her room and found myself trying not to gag at the image that was sprawled out in front of me. She lay tangled with two of her clothe-less exes, asleep or past out, I can never tell, with empty bottles of booze and pills surrounding them, left carelessly on the floor from the previous night's rampage. _

_I couldn't even wake her; I was sick. I carefully placed the letter on top of the junk that decorated her beat up bedside table. One last look from the doorway…and I found my way to the car, everything I passed a blur, "don't look back…it doesn't matter anymore…__**just leave!" **__I started up the old 56' piece of crap truck, drunk in the sound of her motor starting, getting ready for the most important race of her life, and drove…_

Fuck. Why did I think I knew how to get there? God, I probably look like a dumb shit dipstick sitting here, driving in circles like the typical new chick. Fuck, I'm _not _asking for directions……Fine, I'll ask for directions.

So, I pull into the first parking lot I could find and walk into the little gas station. I see a guy, probably my age, turned away from me, behind the counter, watching the clock. Hey, I don't blame him. If I had to work hours on end behind the counter on the slowest day of the week, I'd probably shoot myself! "Ahem," I fake cough, and he turns quickly, now aware of my existence. And HOT DAMN is he gorgeous! He has this long, slicked back, dark gold hair that looks real shiny and smooth and silky from where I'm standing and I'm suddenly tempted to run my fingers through it. He's slightly tall, probably just under 6' 0" and has a nice build; muscular arms, but not like body builder muscles, and I can only imagined how toned his abs must be! He's looking at me with these amazingly wild and reckless, laughing brown eyes that have been placed in his drawn out, movie star looking face that manages to be reckless like his eyes, but thoughtful and sensitive at the same time. I feel like I've seen him before, in some past, forgotten life, but I can't remember any of it. I hate my damn memory! He looks at me confused, probably exactly like I was just looking at him, like he's seen the face, but can't remember the name or time or place.

Finally, the intense silence is broken, and he speaks in a soothing voice, that immediately curves my lips into a smile. "Can I help you?"

So, I give him my pathetic, puppy eyes, and respond, like the new girl on her first day of school, "um, yeah…You see I'm a little lost."

He smiles, too, a dazzling smile at that, and it blows me away and makes me smile slightly more. "Well, I'd be pleased to help you find whatever it is you're looking for," he says. '_Sweet as sugar!'_ I think. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm trying to find…" I look down real quick at my sloppy written notes for the millionth time, then back at him. "Lester Street!"

He smiles again, like he knows exactly where I'm going and he's been there a million times, and just the name of it is giving him hilarious memories that I'll never know. "Yeah," he laughs. "I know where that is, a buddy of mine lives there. Just take a left down here, then a right on Melrose and another left on Adobe."

I nod, silently engraving the directions in my head. "Left, right, left, got it! Thanks!"

"No problem." He smiles and I smile, then head for the door, with a 'bi'. When I'm at the door he calls out "hey!" So I turn and raise my eyebrows and await for the explanation to the outburst, and I swear I see his cheeks go just a little red. Then, he says, a little quietly, "If you're staying around, uh, you're welcome to stop by anytime and, um, if you want, well, uh, maybe I could show you around town a little bit. I usually get off around five…if you want."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, is this a date? Already! Well, I know it's happened before but this guy…he's gorgeous! And sweet, and _definitely _helpful!..._ I look at him and notice the uncertain hopefulness in his eyes. It makes me smile. "That sounds nice." He smiles, relieved and I'm out. _I swear I know him! _

Soda's P.O.V

_One hour left…_God, I hate work. Well, no I don't, I love it. But Monday nights are slow as hell. I watch the clock go _TICK-tock _slow as ever, behind the counter, when I hear a noise, maybe the door, from behind me. Then "ahem," I turn, expecting to see some middle aged man about to ask for an oil change and the bathroom, but instead, there's a girl; _a beautiful girl. _She looks oddly familiar, but I can't figure out why. She's got messy and loose honey blonde hair that hangs carelessly long in the back and comes up shorter in the front, hanging just above her breasts, which look mighty large from here. I'm betting she's new in town and I immediately find myself hoping she's staying. And although she doesn't completely strike me as a grease, I know she ain't no soc. She's wearing jeans that hug her hips and shape her legs, flaring out and cut off at the bottom, perfectly and I spot a large whole in the knee. She has black converse and a black shirt, whatever they're called, with the really thin straps, with a tie-dye heart on it. It comes down low, showing a bit more then most girls, but not in a trashy way. She has a necklace on a chain, tucked away under her shirt.

She can't be any more then 5' 0"; I doubt her head barely comes up to my chin. She's really, pretty small. Not only is she short, but her small, slenderness and extreme curves give her the look of an exotic ballerina of some sort, gracefully trotting into the DX on this slow Monday night, to brighten everything around her… _What the hell am I thinking?? She's cute, yeah, but can we forget the ballerina crap now? _Um…yeah.

So, she says she's lost and her voice is like pure milky chocolate; smooth, comforting, and always amazing, no matter how much you have it. I tell her I can help her find where she's going and, get this; she's looking for LESTER STREET! Ha, Lester Street, can you believe that? Just wait 'til Two-Bit finds out this looker's gonna be on his street, maybe, _hopefully, _staying there. I give her the directions and she says 'thanks' real nicely.

"No problem." She turns to leave, but before she does, I realize she's not wearing any make-up. I really like that. I don't think I've ever seen any of the girls that come in here not wear make-up.

She reaches the door and I realize I may never see this girl again. "Hey!" I call, and she turns and I don't know what I was gonna say; I just didn't want her to leave. My minds not working right now, but my lips move and say what they want and I realize how stupid it must've sound with all the um's and uh's in there. She must really think I'm dumb now; just a stupid greaser drop out, workin' at a gas station and can't even get out one sentence without sounding like a hood. But instead of looking mean, she smiles this really sweet smile and says, "That sounds nice." I smile again and she's gone. She looked so familiar. _Where have I seen her before?_


	2. LESTER STREET!

"LESTER STREET

"LESTER STREET!" I see the million year old, beat up sign and do a little victory dance in my seat. Okay, focus! I still need the house...642, Lester Street. 648, 646, 644, 642!! HAHAHAH! I found it! I found it! And it look's…uh, crappy. Actually, this whole side of town does. But, oh well, I must get over my past life style and accept my new role as a Tulsa greaser.

I grab my old backpack that always holds the most important stuff; money, birth certificate, fake ID, journals, some pictures, my baby blanket, and locket. Everything in the trunk can wait for now.

I stroll casually through the patchy grass, up to the front door and make three short knocks. It's not like me to be nervous and I'm totally not! But my heart's racing a little faster then usual and when I heard footsteps as they neared the door, I bit my lip, like I always tend to do in times like this. I silently pray to whoever will listen_. Please let me stay. please be nice. please...this is the only shot I got_. The door creaked open and before me stood an aging woman with wiry black hair, beaming down at me. Before I could open my mouth to say something, she was straddling me in her arms, taking the air out of me, like a little girl would do to a brand new teddy bear.

She let me go and looked back at me. I noticed her grey eyes were filling with tears and she smiled at me like I was a lost puppy. "Oh Hazel honey, it's been too long!" She hugged me again and I could see the tear fall from her eye. She led me inside and ushered me into a moth eaten armchair, and began with what you would expect your granny to say to you. "You've grown so much!" (not really) "Look how beautiful you are now!" (The nice way of saying _'holy shit! How the hell did you loose your baby fat?_') And then we get the questions. Of course, there's the "How've you been?" "Are you hungry? Really dear I can whip something up for you." And then we get into "the family." Apparently, she hasn't heard the stories since we left Tulsa. Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting it. I decided she deserved to know about the split and me living with Jess now, but of course she wanted to know why I was here. My response? "Well, Jess had to go to France for two months to do some clothing work and we couldn't quite afford for me to go, what with school and all. So I thought, where oh where could I go and then I remembered...Tulsa!" I knew it was a stretch, although she ate it up and I'd have to think of what to do after my two months here, but, we'll save that for later...

After WAY too much time spent talking, she showed me my room. I wasn't expecting much, but what I got was even less then I thought. There was a fifty-cent lumpy futon on the floor and a small window that faced the back of the park, which I could tell looked like bum heaven. Then I spotted a closet that I guessed would fit _maybe _a third of my clothes, minus costumes and one lamp with a broken light bulb, that sat on top of a foot long bookcase, that was growing God knows what inside of it. I spotted three cobwebs on the ceiling and a trail of ants around the window. "I know it's not much," she stated, looking around, "but I think it should do." I faked a gratified smile and shook my head. It's not like I wasn't grateful; in fact, I was tempted to do a dance and buy this woman a whole new house and hug her to death; but...I'm just not used to this.

"If you need anything the bathrooms right across the hall and Keith's room is just the door to the left. Although I'm not sure how much help he'll be..." she trailed off, shaking her head. I could already tell good old "Keith" turned to be more of a disappointment to her then we all had expected.

I turned to thank her, but when I opened I opened my mouth to speak, a door slammed and in walked a guy, probably a couple years older then me, with long, rusty colored, ridiculously hilarious, side burns. He was at least a good seven inches taller then me and his outfit, completed with tight jeans, mucky shoes, and a Mickey Mouse T-shirt, made me smile slightly. His dark hair was combed back with much grease and his mischievous grey eyes gave him a look of light-hearted, trouble making fun.

He looked me up and down for a moment, and I saw his brow furrow as he thought how and why I was here, in his house, with a bag of stuff in this room and where the hell he knew me. I smiled as his gaze wandered back up into my eyes. "Heya Two-Bit! Remember me?" He still looked highly confused, so I faked disappointment and whined, "Aw, don't tell me you forgot about your old best buddy?" His eyes widened in shock and I could see the wheels turning in his head, replaying old memories.

"Ha-Hazel?" He eyed up and down again, as if disbelieving that this girl in front of him, all grown up, could've possibly ever been his old childhood bud. I've seen the stare he was giving me a million times before. It was the one that said, "_holy shit! Since when did little chubby Hazel turn into a hottie?!"_

It always makes me laugh. "So what now, genius? You gonna stand there all day and stare or come over here and give me a hug?" His moment of shock ended suddenly as he gave me the same toothy grin he did when we were little and cheerily crossed the room in two quick strides, only to pick me up around the waist and swing me around in his mighty strong arms, laughing the whole time. "Hazel baby, you're back!!" When I was released from the dizzy grip, I wrapped my arms around him, giving him the biggest hug of my life. "I missed you!" I squealed letting my old 6-yr-old self out again after a long wait. He laughed and grabbed my face gently, pressing his forehead to mine and grinning like a total fool. I let out another giggle and kissed his cheek…then another hug.

Mrs. Mathews coughed and I snapped my head so hard back at her, I had to rub it after, I think we both forgot she was there. She gave us a look halfway somewhere between concern, an eye roll, disapproval, and tearful affection. "Keith, hun, are you gonna help Hazel with her bags or leave the poor girl to do it herself?"

I answered before he could, with a little chuckle. "Oh, it's going to take more then just Two-Bit here to help me unload."

He grinned slyly and declared, "I think that there is a job for the gang." Then, after swiftly throwing me over his shoulder, announced, "To the gang!"

I heard his mom sigh heavily from behind us, probably thinking the classic parental line, _'when will they learn?' _

I let Two-Bit carry me like this to wherever we were going only because seeing everyone stare at us was hysterical. I saw both socs and greasers, watch Two-Bit fly by with me on his shoulder, with wide, open eyes and dumb-struck faces. I guess this wasn't an everyday sight…they'll get used to it.


	3. I deserve a little lie

Sorry if updates take awhile...it's hard with school (ew!) Anyways, thanks to anyone that messaged...it made me feel special here's chapter 3

* * *

A short ways later, my greasy, goofy chauffer stopped in front of a small, rundown house right by the old lot we used to play football in. Immediately, it was like a memory bomb went off in my mind. Images of me and the gang, running through that door, flashed through my head. I remember face planting in that dead grass, trying to do a no handed cartwheel, playing hide-and-go-seek, tag, and football, falling asleep on the balcony with Johnny and Ponyboy, and getting my first kiss from Two-Bit in the kitchen, when I baked my first chocolate cake. I remember Mrs. Curtis reading to me and Ponyboy, making us hot chocolate while the two of us and Soda built a fort and fought over who got the most marshmallows. Mr. Curtis and my dad teaching Steve and me about cars, and letting us sit on their lap and steer, while they drove. I could see me, begging my dad to let me sleepover with the gang, and cuddling with Two-Bit after everyone fell asleep. I could see it all, all over again and if it weren't for Two-Bit, I think I would've cried. Right then, right there.

He gave me a sideways glance and asked, "You ready?"

No matter how much of a clown Two-Bit could be, he always knew just how to read me. I nodded with a smile. He grinned wildly and picked me up, bridal style this time, and carried me in.

When we walked in, the smell of chocolate cake hit me like a hurricane. _Mmmmm._ Then, I saw five different bodies, in various spots of the room; eating, drinking, arm wrestling…you know, _manly _stuff. At first, no one noticed us. Then, Two-Bit beamed, "Howdy ya'll! Guess what I found lying around?" They snapped their heads over to us and once again, eyes wandered and widened at me with confusion and recognition. The room filled with a curious silence. Until…

"Hazel?" I looked over in the direction of the quiet voice that spoke my name so softly. I was halfway between smiling and crying. Johnny, my little Johnny, was now

seventeen and much older then I could've ever imagined. He still had the long greasy hair that fell into his pained, big, puppy dog eyes, but the burn marks from the fire and scars from a bad beating, I guessed, stood out sharply against his darkened skin. I felt tears jerking at my own baby blue eyes, and shook them away, hurriedly.

I quickly regained a large, toothy smile. "Yep, it's me." Soon, six teenage boys were attacking me with hugs, playful punches, and kisses. I'm sure any other girl would be in pure heaven. A chorus of "how've you been?" "Are you here for good?" and

"I missed you!" went around the room. Then, "HOT DAMN boys! Our little baby Hazel grew up!" This last comment came from Steve as they gave me a moment to breathe and got a good look at me.

I ignored it, though, as I saw the boy from the gas station. I figured it out then. "SODAPOP?!" He beamed, nodding. I ran over and gave him an extra big hug, squealing like a kid.

Before anyone could comment on Soda's extra hug, however, I remembered my main reason for coming here…and I slapped each of them upside the head. Minus Johnny, of course. "Hey!" Two-Bit protested. "What was that for? And how come you skipped Johnny?"

Crossing my arms, sternly, I said, "Let's see. How 'bout the fact that I had to find out, from my ROOMMATE, who read in the PAPER, that three hoods from Tulsa ran away, killed a kid, burned a church, saved some kids, and got severely injured?? I didn't even know if you were all still alive or not! I drove halfway across the effing country to see ya'll!" The only response I got was a whole lot of guilty, gaping faces.

Sodapop looked as if he was about to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the bathroom door slammed and in walked another boy. He was a tall, lean boy with white blonde hair, a leather jacket, hard and cold blue eyes and a mean look to him. Dallas Winston. He was a boy by the name of Dallas Winston. _Fuck. Please not Dally…anyone but Dally! _He looked over at me, and allowed himself to **completely **check me out, before saying, "Have we met, sweet cheeks?"

I recognized the hint of confusion in his voice and faint familiarity in those blue, blue eyes. He was good at keeping his cool, though. And so was I. "I don't believe so, no." He eyed me suspiciously, and so did the rest of the gang. "Oh yeah," I added, walking up close to him, and standing on my toes so we were nose to chin (I'm short!) and I whispered, pure venom dripping from my voice, "and **don't **call me sweet cheeks."

They all looked extremely taken aback. Of course I already knew NO ONE talked to Dallas Winston like that; especially not the gang's baby Hazel. But I knew Dally…and I wasn't their baby no more.

"So, uh…how long you staying for?" Darry broke the silence.

I snapped my head back over to look at him and was slightly shocked. Darry had grown up! He was now **much **more muscular then the ten year old boy I had left behind way back when. In fact, I half expected his tight black shirt's sleeves to rip right open from those major biceps. He still had the same icy blue-green eyes, though. Sometimes, when we were little, I thought he was part snowman. His icy eyes reminded of Frosty the Snowman and blue snow cones. Mmm, all this food talk is making me seriously hungry!

"I should be here for at least two months, I think. My aunt Jess who I've been staying with is in France for work," I lied. Well…I'd have to tell them the truth sooner or later and it's my first day back. I think I deserve a little lie…


	4. I hate sleeping alone

I love being sneaky. It's always been a personal favorite of mine. So when Two-Bit and I got back home late, I really didn't feel like sleeping in that lumpy futon of a bed on the floor. So, I changed into the only pajama shorts and tank top I could find, and, quiet as a mouse, tip-toed out of my room. When I reached his door, it creaked open right at my touch. I had a feeling the doorknobs in this place weren't the best. And damn it, he was awake. Well…sort of. He was already in bed, eyes closed, and in nothing but boxers. That's alright, though. I've always had a thing for boxers.

He opened a drooping eye at me and a confused expression on his sleepy face. I giggled, and jumped right next to him on the bed. "Come on, Two-Bit, just cause we grew up a little doesn't give you an excuse to break tradition."

He smiled at that. "Hmm, I guess not, huh. Well…come on little lady, I ain't gonna bite." I rolled my eyes and wiggled over to him. Good old Two-Bit. He draped on arm around my waist and I laid my head on his bare chest. I still couldn't believe how much he'd grown up. When we were little, things were a little different. We both were flat chested and when I put my head on his chest, there wasn't ever any muscle there. But, I guess things change, huh. All my old, little scrawny boys were now men with muscles…and sideburns!

"Hey Hazel?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Keith?" That was our relationship right there; I could call him Keith.

He paused for a second, and then asked quietly, "how do you know Dally?"

I sat up in alarm. "I don't!" Pft, like he bought that. He gave me one of those looks. You know, the ones that say, 'I know you're lying, so just spit it out.' I sighed, thinking on what to say. I knew he deserved the truth…but I never, _never _planned on talking to anyone in Tulsa about Dallas Winston…or New York at all for that matter. "Look," I stated slowly. "I don't feel like talking about it now and I doubt I will anytime soon. But…I spent about a year in New York when I was fourteen and, well, I met Dallas there."

He eyed me not quite suspiciously, but I knew he was itching to ask something else. And I think he made up his mind when he asked, a little nervously, might I add, "Were you two, um…Did you date?"

My eyes shot open, and before I knew what I was doing, I slapped him. "Shit…sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. I, well, I'm sorry," I babbled. I really hadn't meant to slap him, but, well…I could never dream in a million years of dating Dallas Winston. That would just be weird and unnatural. So, I added, a second later, "No, Keith, Dall and I never dated."

He looked a little shocked, a little hurt, and a little confused, but let it go anyway. I knew he'd ask again later. We didn't talk much after that. I laid my head back down on his chest, and he snuck his hand under my shirt and gently rubbed my back. It felt real nice to be back with Two-Bit and have someone to sleep with. I've always hated sleeping alone.


	5. unpacking

When I was awoken by voices in the kitchen, and the bright sunlight pouring into the room, I forgot where I was for a second. Then I smiled, remembering the series of events from the previous day. The gas station run-in, Mrs. Mathews, the gang, Two-Bit, and Dally. Dally…man, I can't believe he's here.

I quickly found a bra to put on, and changed into my jeans with all the holes in them. When I stepped out into the kitchen, I was grabbed by a pair of arms, and being hugged to death before I could speak. I turned, only to be face to face with Two-Bit. "Morning sunshine!" He grinned wildly.

"G' morrrningg," I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I am definitely not a morning person. I recognized the rest of the boys, minus Dally and Darry, smiling back over at me. They all seemed to be wide awake. I snuck a quick glance at the clock; 10:34. Oh, how good it felt to sleep in again. I'm usually always the last one asleep, and the last asleep. That's me for you; a night owl. Life at night is so real though. When it's around three or four and everyone's asleep and all the midnight creatures come out to prowl the streets. And the sky, the stars. The sky's always fascinating. Whether it be because of the puffy white clouds that hang so beautifully in that blue, blue sky and take the form of different little shapes, or thunder clouds, storming and roaring down on the world. But sunsets are stars are always there, no matter what and they can always fill you with certain warmth, a certain hope. I love the sky.

"How'd you sleep, sleeping beauty?" Steve asked. I noticed they already broke out the chocolate cake while I was in bed and Steve had managed, once again, to smear it all over his face. Some things never change.

I sat down next to Johnny on the floor, giving him a hug, and answered, "Wonderful. I've missed sleeping in a bed…I've spent the last couple weeks sprawled out in the backseat of my truck. Anyways," I added, looking around at the boys, "what are you here for?"  
Two-Bit answered first looking amused, "well I told you we'd help you unpack, now, didn't I?"

"God damn, girl, what do you keep in here? Rocks and bricks?" I had to laugh. Two-Bit had chosen my trunk of costumes to carry; not the lightest, or smallest, of my stuff.

"Two-Bit, why would a girl like me be dragging rocks and bricks halfway across the country?"

He gaped at me for a second before responding, "Because you are one strange girl, Hun…so really, what the hell do you keep in here?"

"Just costumes and clothes from work." I saw Steve and Two-Bit look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What kind of work?" Steve smirked.

I rolled my eyebrows, picking up another bag. "Acting," I answered. "Back in California I needed a job and there was an acting studio slash school thing. They provided us with little dorms and everything." I smiled at the memory; out of all our travels, our stay in California, by far, was my favorite.

"And what, they made you wear brick shoes?" Two-Bit grunted under the weight of the trunk.

I sighed. "Here, let me help." I took one of the handles and helped him walk it in. There was no way all this was going to fit in that room.

"Heya…Hazel?" Soda called. I walked out and found him struggling to pick up the last box. "What the hell's in here? More bricks??"

"Nah, that's all pictures, papers, and journals." I walked over and helped him pick it up. "Off limits to all of you," I added. Soda gave me a curious glance, but I shrugged it off. That one box was my "personal" box. It contained every diary, every journal I've ever had since I was old enough to write. I kept all my pictures in there, except the few favorites in my backpack. My past and my secrets all lay within that box.

"I know girls love clothes and everything," Ponyboy commented, as the six of us looked around at all my crap that we dumped on the floor in my room, "but this is just ridiculous."

Well, what could I say to that? I do have a lot of clothes, but it's not like I'm the type of person that goes out and blows all their money off on some shoes. I just get a lot of hand-me-downs. I'm surprisingly the youngest of our family and all the clothes that get too small or big or "out of style" from my two cousins and aunt, go to me. Not to mention that my old roommates and I used to trade clothes all the time.

Two-Bit let out a low whistle, and picked up a piece of clothing from the floor, "now what have we here boys?" Oh God, not my dress. Well, not even my dress, _Jess's _old dress. The flirty, flimsy, mini "little black dress" that she used to wear whenever she was in search of a new man. And of course, good old Two-Bit was the one to find it. "Mind modeling it?" I rolled my eyes.

"You have fun in here. I'm gonna go take a shower." I walked into the bathroom, calling over my shoulder, "Don't go in my box!"

I let the hot water pour over me, washing away all the dirt and cleansing my mind. I have always loved showers. Usually, whenever I get to my new destination, the first thing I do is take a shower. It washes away all the previous events, all the bad memories, and leaves you squeaky clean for a fresh new start.

So now, here in Tulsa, I scrubbed away harder then usual, making sure all of those bad memories, bad habits, and choices were washed completely away, leaving me unrecognizable to anyone from the past…especially Dallas.


	6. He has his daddy's eyes

**Thanks for all the messages! it's what keeps me writing as much as I can...**

**Next chapter you'll find out everything about Hazel and Dally and discover some of her secrets and lies. More to come, thx. byebye **It's my third day and I'm already bored. Johnny and Ponyboy went out to a movie with Two-Bit, Darry's at work, Steve and Soda are at the DX, and I don't know, and don't want to know, where Dally is. The clock says its 4:39…hmm. Ooh, I got an idea.

**SODA'S P.O.V.**

Only ten more minutes, and there's still a huge crowd of girls hanging around here. Sometimes their not all that bad, but most days these girls are real annoying. Steve reckons I'm just acting like this cause I'm still hung up on Sandy, which I guess I sort of am, but after a while, having a bunch of giggling girls drenched in make up and sickly smelling perfume can get old.

Finally, they started drifting out, while Steve was still in the back, fixing up a nice looking mustang. Then, just as the last of the Barbies left, in she walked. Today she had on another thin strapped black shirt that showed a lot of skin, but she covered up nicely with a faded jean jacket that was a little too big on her. She had that same necklace on again and was wearing jeans that were cut off real short, into shorts. And she was…barefoot. Man, I swear, she's one strange girl.

She walked right up, and flashed me a big, crazy grin that I had to return. "So," she said, suddenly, "can I still take you up on that offer from the other day?" Honestly, I had no idea what she was talking about. And I think she knew it, cause she added, grinning even more, "you remember, about showing me around town when you got off of work?"

"Alright," I smiled. There was no one left in the shop, so I popped my head in the back. "Hey, Steve! I'm heading out with Hazel. Close up when you're done." He waved me away, and kept on working. I still don't get how he loves those cars so much.

We walked right out, and I turned to her, confused, "Why do you want a tour if you've already been everywhere?"

"What, nothing's changed since I've left?"

I thought for a second. Had anything changed? Hmm. "Nope, I'm pretty sure everything's just how it used to be." She looked disappointed. "Wanna catch a movie?" I asked kind of hoping she'd say yes.

"Nah," she sighed. Damn, I heard they were showing a good one tonight. "Let's go to the park."

The park? No one usually went around there anymore except lovers and little kids. But then again, we were little kids when she was here.

When we reached the park, the fountain was still going and it was almost all empty. There were a couple kids in the pool, with what I guessed their parents, watching them at one of the old picnic tables. She walked right over to the swings and sat down, motioning me to join her. I did.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. It was a real nice day. A cool breeze was blowing, ever so lightly, and made the leaves on the trees rustle around. The sun was just about ready to go down, making the sky an orange haze.

"Sodapop?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

She was looking down at her hands, rocking slowly back and fourth in the swing. She sighed, slowly. "What happened when I was gone? You know…with Ponyboy and Johnny and everything?"

She looked up at me, her usually cheerful baby blue eyes now coated in sorrow. I didn't exactly want to go over everything. It felt like a lifetime ago and none of us had really mentioned it at all in almost a year now. But she deserved to know what happened…I could tell she was worried. So I started at the beginning, with Ponyboy coming home late and Darry, then the socs and Johnny, and how Dally helped them run away. She didn't interrupt or say anything; just sat there with her big, sad eyes. Then I told her about the fire, how the kids were in there and Pony and Johnny went in to save them and how Dally followed and saved Johnny.

By the time I finished, she was practically in tears. I really hated to see her like that; all sad when she's usually so happy. I pulled her in for a long hug, and she quickly buried her face in my sleeve. I saw a salty tear fall from her eye before she hurriedly brushed it away. "Shh, it's alright Hazel. Don't cry, we're all fine and there's nothing to worry about anymore. Please don't cry, Hazel baby, everything's fine now…" I knew I was lying. Everything is never fine here. We all get along good now, even Ponyboy and Darry, and we're all alright, but that doesn't mean the socs have given up trying to jump us whenever they can. Everything's a little calmer after that one soc got killed, but it's not perfect. Money's still tight and Darry's still stressed and we're all still greasers, but damn it, I couldn't let Hazel cry. Hazel without happy, is like the sun with no light. It's almost impossible and puts you down in a heartbeat.

She sat up again a second later and looked me dead in the eye. Then she spoke in a small, sad voice, "Sodapop? How come all the bad things have to happen to such good people?"

She was just like a little kid again right there, asking why people had to die or why you lost your pet. And I was the parent. What are you supposed to say? There's not much you can say, really. You don't know why and that's that, but I can't just say that to her. She looked so sad and she was looking into my eyes so intensely, looking for an answer…that I didn't have. I sighed, and did my best, saying, "Hazel, I really don't know. Maybe bad things happen to good people because they can handle it better then bad people. But that's just something I don't know." She frowned and looked back down at her feet. I had to hold her. I had to make her happy again, let her know nothing bad is gonna happen anymore, that she's home, and we're all together. The gang's together again. I pulled her in for another hug, wrapping my arms around her waist, with my head on top of hers, buried into the depths of my shirt. "Look, Hazel, life's never fair. But we're gonna be alright. You're home…I won't let anything bad happen to you."

**HAZEL'S P.O.V.**

We sat there for awhile, him stroking my hair and me in his chest. I hadn't cried in front of anyone in such a long time. It felt strange and kind of nice, at the same time. To have someone hug you and comfort you. Someone who really does give a damn about you and cares what happens. It reminded me of when my dad used to hold me when I was little and scared of monsters, or got hurt playing with the boys. Of course, I never cried in front of the gang…except for maybe Ponyboy and Johnny.

I thought about what Sodapop said. I couldn't believe what had happened with Johnny and Ponyboy and the fire. I wish I could've been here and maybe I could've stopped something from happening. I thought about Dallas…he saved Johnny. _'Well, so much for Mr. Tough Guy,' _I thought. But Dally's a good guy; I knew that. Everyone has to care about something. For Dallas, it's always been his reputation, and one given person. I guessed now it was Johnny. That made me smile a little. Johnny and Dallas…so different, yet so alike. Johnny's everyone's kid brother; you had to love him.

Time passed as I sat there in Soda's arms and neither of us spoke a word. Maybe it was a few minutes or possibly hours, or maybe a lifetime went by and neither of us noticed. But anyhow, we eventually broke apart. He silently stared at my face, searching them to their depths, and for what, I didn't know. So I stared back at him, studying his dancing eyes. They were a chocolate brown. Not a dark chocolate, though, a milky, creamy smooth, milk chocolate. Like hot cocoa on a rainy day. You know, like right before bedtime when you're a kid, but you're not tired, so you stay up late with your mom or dad or maybe a grandpa or grandma, and they make you a hot chocolate with the whipped cream and marshmallows in it, and tell you a story, rubbing your back and drifting you into an endless slumber of dreams of snowmen and icicles and fantasies only real to a kid in their dreams. My Dad used to do that with me. And then Mrs. Curtis did it, too, with all of the gang. Darry and Steve and even Two-Bit said they were too tough for it; hot chocolate was for kids. But I saw all of them sneak a sip whenever it was made. Soda's eyes were so comforting.

"Soda," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

I smiled, "you have your daddy's eyes." He chuckled lightly and tucked a strand of my honey hair behind my ear. I didn't see what was so funny. I loved those eyes.

"It's been a long time since someone's said that to me." He looked at me again, then shook his head slightly and stood up. "It's good to have you back Hazel babe…Now, c'mon, let's go to my house before Darry has a fit."

He pulled me up and we walked home, talking lightly, and laughing at old memories. The stars were out and the moon was just a little silver sliver tonight, shining down on everyone below. I always wondered what it would be like on the moon. For some reason, I always keep thinking it'd be a whole lot of monkeys walking on a cheese like surface.

When we walked in, Darry shot up right out of his chair and barked at Soda, "Where've you been? You got off work three hours ago and couldn't let us know where to find you?"

I spoke before he could answer. I'm usually good at calming people down when I want to. "Look, Darry, me and Soda just went to the park and walked around for awhile. We told Steve and everything, but you know how he can be…" He rolled his eyes in silent agreement. "We thought it'd be smart to come back not too late though, so you wouldn't worry too much. But," I smiled, "I guess eight is past Soda's bedtime, huh?"

Darry smiled a little and Soda gave me a playful shove. "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry at all." Soda and I exchanged matching grins, and ran towards the food. For such a small girl, I have quite the appetite. I'm not the biggest junk eater, but anything else I can scarf down in a heartbeat. I watched Pony and Johnny watched stunned as me and Sodapop each ate a whole chicken between the two of us, three glasses of milk each, a whole potato, and two pieces of chocolate cake. (Half of my second piece somehow ended up with Pony, though.)

Ten 'o' clock rolled around and I was starting to get a bit sleepy. "Anyone know where Two-Bit danced off to?" I yawned, stretching. I was sprawled out on the couch, my head in Soda's lap, and Pony and Johnny were on the floor playing cards and Darry was reading the paper.

Pony laughed a bit, before answering, "I heard he strolled off to a party at Bucks to get rip roarin' drunk and whoop it up a bit."

"Now why the hell would he do that?" I didn't want to sleep with no drunken Two-Bit. But I didn't want to sleep alone either.

Johnny smiled and looked over at me. "I think he's celebrating having his old best bud back."

Without thinking, I asked, "can I crash here and sleep with one of ya'll?"

Darry looked up from his paper. I knew he had to think about it. Although I used to sleep over all the time, a few years, or maybe more then a few, can change the way you think about things like this. "Alright," he answered slowly. "You can bunk with Pony in his room and Soda; you'll sleep on the couch."

Yay! I haven't had barely any time alone with Pony at all since I got back and I really wanted to talk to the kid.

I crawled into bed at eleven, in Soda's shirt and boxers, next to Pony. The bed was a little small, big enough to fit two teenage boys, but still a little small, but cozy, no doubt.

We talked for a little while, about school and sports and small stuff, but then got into the deeper things. I asked him how he felt about everything that happened and he told me he still missed his mom and dad, but he and Darry were getting along real well now. Then he started in about the fire. "It was real scary," he admitted. "I was scared for Johnny the whole time. We all were, really. If it weren't for Dally…" he sighed. "I don't know what would've happened."

I looked down away right then. I still just couldn't believe Dally. He had changed. He cared about Johnny. "Hazel?" Pony interrupted my thoughts. I looked up. He seemed troubled by something. He wanted to ask something. "Hazel…how do you know Dally?"


	7. every girl needs one bad boy

How do I know Dallas Winston

How do I know Dallas Winston? I never thought I'd have to answer that after New York. But I guess things don't usually work out how you expected, huh?

So, I figured I'd finally answer. But just for Pony. I don't think I could tell anyone else about it, not Two-Bit or Steve or even Sodapop. Just Ponyboy…and probably Johnny. So, I told him, starting from the beginning.

I was fourteen going on fifteen and moved over there with my aunt Jess. She was on her first modeling gig and was just getting into the high class, hit and run life style. And apparently, that didn't include me. She pushed me out the door, with fifty bucks and expected me to figure the rest out for myself.

I spent the first week sleeping under a bridge and blew off forty bucks on food and a blade. Even if I was just a fourteen year old "good girl" that had never been on her own before, I knew being alone on the streets in New York with no sense of protection wasn't a smart move.

My second week…that's when I met him. No, not Dallas. His name was Austen Schwartz. He found me trying to pickup some "loose change" and BOOM, we were inseparable. I told him I was sixteen and ran away from my drunken parents in Connecticut. I still don't know if he truly bought it or not, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

He was nineteen, 5' 10", and had lived with his big brother, Sean, until Sean got busted for stealing a car and a hell lot of cash. He had long, twisted black hair that fell into his eyes and kicked out at the shoulder. His eyes were like two broken pieces of black glass that you could stare at forever and never find anything in them besides a tough, cold hatred and devious intensions. He smoked, drank, stole, gambled, got in fights, flirted too much, and wasn't afraid of anything. I don't know why I ever trusted him. I guess I've just assumed every girl needs one bad boy in her life to teach her how to live.

Dallas and Austen were buds, though. Sometimes it could be hard to find one without the other. Whenever one got in a fight, the other was right by his side. Dally was seventeen, but just as tough, and looked exactly the opposite. But, man, they had identical personalities. They were bad to the bone. Dally looked after me whenever Austen had something going on.

I moved into their small, cramped apartment, in the middle of the city and it smelled like piss and beer no matter how hard you tried to clean it. Dal would sometimes crash on the couch, and I shared the bed with Austen. I guess he was my boyfriend. I had a fair few before him and I had been somewhat in love before. But there was something about Austen that drew me to him like honey draws bees. He was always cool, calm, collected. He knew what to say all the time and always managed to be devilishly handsome. But he was a hood. He had a temper. If he wasn't taking me to parties, getting drunk, going out, or getting busy, he had to be yelling or fighting. He blew off steam in fights and when he was out, Dal stayed with me and when Austen got back, I was the one to take care of him. I never complained, though; I really didn't mind. And he never got too angry with me. He'd yell when he had something to drink, but he never hit me.

Dally never let me out of his sight. As far as he was concerned, I was just a kid and wasn't aloud to be left alone or act like the other girls they knew. I knew he knew I wasn't sixteen, but he never said anything 'bout it. When Austen was out, Dal stayed in the apartment, just me and him, a couple beers, and we'd watch a movie or walk around town. He didn't let his guard down, and wasn't afraid to mouth off or start a fight in front of me. He had a reputation to keep. But no guys, no drugs, no weapons were aloud near me. And he sure as hell hated it when Austen took advantage of me. We'd be at a party or something and Austen would start getting all touchy feely with me and end up going back to the apartment and Dal would give him the cold shoulder whenever he did it. But we all eventually got used to it. But then, after the first couple months, Dal started getting real stressed over me. The parties got a little wilder, the drinks got a little stronger, and the joints and drugs started floating around a lot more frequently. I've never been into any drugs. I've seen what they can do to people and they scare the shit out of me, honestly. But a little herb smoking won't hurt you right? Well, I guess back then I was doing a bit more then just a little. But Dal did everything he could to get me to stop. So I tried to refrain when he was around.

Then the day came. Something happened, and I still don't know what. But Dal and Austen got in a fight and before I could ask any questions, Dally was gone. Now, thinking about it, I guess he came to Tulsa. But Austen flipped after that. He was always drinking and coming home half drunk, half beat up, and a crazy, angry wreck.

Then there was the one the one night. The last night. He came home, acting stranger then usual and started yelling complete nonsense, and something about Dally. I was always used to the yelling, so that was no big deal. And I knew he was violent, but never with me. Until then, that is. He hit me. Over and over, until he wore himself out. I left as soon as I could. Packed a small bag, and headed out to find Jess. When I found her, she was a wreck, too, but I easily convinced her California was better for business and pills and her special herb then New York. She believed me, and we left. I haven't seen or spoken to Austin Schwartz ever since.


	8. He looks younger when he sleeps

"Wow," Ponyboy breathed out

"Wow," Ponyboy breathed out. I knew it was a lot to take in. I mean, here you have your old, innocent best friend that you haven't seen in forever, telling you about their life living with a boyfriend five years older then them when they're just fourteen. I can see how it can be a bit shocking. Although he had to be at least sixteen now, he seemed so clueless, and honestly, a bit disturbed hearing about my love, partying, and drug(ish) life in New York. I knew Darry and Soda were protective and did a good job looking after their baby brother, but at this point, I was almost half doubting whether he knew where babies came from or not. Soda, at least, had to tell him that.

"So," he stated slowly. I could practically see the wheels of deep thought turning in his head. "So…what happened next?" I honestly didn't know what he meant. "I mean," he continued, "have you seen Dal or Austen since?"  
"Nope," I answered simply. How is it something so simple to everyone can seem so complex to just one other person?

We sat silent for a few moments. I couldn't believe I told him that, though. On one hand it scared the shit out of me, but on the other, well, it felt kind of nice. You know that feeling? When you tell someone something that you've bottled up forever and the heavy weight on your shoulders kind of melts away…kind of. "Hey Pony?" I whispered. I had a feeling he was getting tired. "Can you please not tell anyone about this?" He looked up, drowsily, but still curious. Well, I knew keeping secrets was hard. "Okay, maybe Johnny, if you want. I'm just not ready for everyone else to find out yet."

He nodded, silently and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. At least, he looked mighty peaceful when his eyes closed and the light snores from him filled the room. I, on the other hand, am a terrible sleeper. Most nights, even if I crawl into bed at nine 'o' clock sharp, I'll fall asleep at least around two in the morning. Sometimes at one if I'm lucky. And I could already tell this was going to be one of those nights.

Ponyboy, unlike Two-Bit, isn't exactly the "curl up and sleep together" type, especially with Darry around, and I grew steadily lonelier as the night rolled on. The stars were bright tonight, and illuminated the room in a faint, comfortable glow. But as time passed and I became suddenly restless, I snuck out of bed, and into the kitchen. I poured out a thing of milk and tip toed into the living room, making sure not to wake Soda up.

I sat in Darry's chair, drinking my milk, and studied Soda for a second. I finally came to a conclusion: he looked younger when he slept. His face was calmer and less wild and the way his mouth hung open and hair messed up made him look eight years old again.

I finished my milk and rinsed it out in the sink. I didn't think it would be loud enough to wake up Soda, but I guess he's a light sleeper, because when I walked back in the room, he was looking at me with tired eyes. "Hazel? What're you doin' up?" He yawned, half asleep.

It made me laugh a little. "Nothing, just couldn't sleep…Pony's snoring." I added the last part just for fun.

He quirked an eyebrow, although his eyes were closed again and he muttered out, "Well then come on in here and I promise I won't make a sound." He made an attempt to scoot over, leaving a small space, barely big enough for me to fit into. I considered the offer for a moment before sliding in next to him. The couch sure wasn't that comfortable, but I found a slight crook in Soda's neck that my head fit into perfectly. He put his buried his head in my hair and I found myself falling asleep faster then I thought.  
"Night, Hazel baby sleep tight," he muttered.

I heard a noise coming from the kitchen and awoke with a jerk. The moonlight was shining through the window just bright enough so you could see everything in the room. Hazel suddenly stepped into the room and I looked at her for a second before asking why she was up. My mind was too tired to function quite right, but I noticed she was still in my boxers and T-shirt I loaned her. _Boy, _I thought, sleepily, _she sure looks good in my underwear… S_ee, I told you my mind wasn't working right.

She said something about Ponyboy snoring and I told her to just come in with me. _Am I crazy? This couch can't hold two people! _Well, I guess it could because she crawled half next to and half on me, but I sure didn't mind. I dug my face into her hair and thought she smelled real nice. Like vanilla and honey. "Night Hazel baby," I yawned, although I think she might've already been asleep, "sleep tight.


	9. You're wearing that?

"Well, well, well, what have we here

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" I was awoken by familiar voices and many chuckles and snickers. Again, I wondered where I was before realizing someone's arm was draped firmly around my waist and a body was pressed against the backside of mine. And when I opened my eyes I was face to face with none other then the grinning, Two-Bit Mathews.  
"Morning sunshine! Did ya have a nice night with dear Mr. Sodapop there?" He winked.  
"Uggghhhhmph," I yawn/groaned, turning around and barricading myself into Soda's chest.  
"I think that's a yes," Steve commented, making the others laugh.  
I, in return, ever so kindly, flipped them the bird. "Aw, c'mon, Hazel," Johnny spoke up. I knew he hated making people mad. "We're just joking around."  
I shrugged it off and buried my head further and further into Soda's shirt while he stirred awake. "Hmmm…g'dmornin' everyone," he sighed, and buried his head back in my hair.

"Mornin' Soda and how did you sleep with little old Hazel here?" He asked, rather suggestively.

Soda didn't seem to understand at first, then, looked down only to see that he was holding little old me in his arms on his couch in front of his friends. I swear I saw him blush, before he stood up and announced he was going to get dressed. They laughed and looked back at me. Two-Bit smirked rather slyly, asking if I want some breakfast to eat or some soda pop to cool me down. I swear I've never seen anyone laugh harder at their own jokes than good old Two-Bit. "You know what Two-Bit?" I smirked, dangerously, "I think you're just jealous 'cause I slept with Soda last night instead of you."

"Oooooh," Steve teased, "do I sense some jealousy in the air?"  
"Shut up!" Two-Bit threatened. Whoa, didn't think he would take such defense to that. But I also didn't think I'd make Soda blush. Boys are strange sometimes.  
Everyone looked a little taken aback from Two-Bit's sudden accusation. I caught Ponyboy's gaze and, when no one was looking he made a movement, zipping his lips and locking them, like what you do when you're a kid and just found out a secret and promise not to tell. Yeah, that's what Pony reminded me of. I made a little head bob towards Johnny, and he nodded. Okay, so Johnny knows, too. I'm cool with that.  
"So, you bunch of bums, what are we doing today?" Two-Bit cheerfully asked, pulling out the usual well balanced breakfast consisting of cake and beer.  
"There's a movie playing at the Dingo Dally invited me and Johnny to," Ponyboy suggested. And here I thought my mission in avoiding Dallas was going perfectly. Well, that just goes to show you how wrong I am about things.  
Two-Bit seemed to consider this for a moment before agreeing, as did Steve. "Hey Soda wanna see a movie tonight?" Steve asked to the freshly showered Curtis brother. I noticed how messy-cute his hair looked all wet and dangling over his forehead. I wondered why these guys liked grease when their hair already looked so good without it. Especially Soda and Ponyboy's.  
"You coming tonight Hazel?" Soda's voice cracked into my thoughts.  
I thought briefly for a moment. Of course I wanted to go, whether Dallas was there are not, but I didn't feel like replying with just a simple "yes." Sometimes one word answers just get boring. "Well," I answered, "I guess I could come…but only if Darry joins us."  
Darry looked up from his newspaper, dumbstruck. "You want me to come to the Dingo?" He asked, like it was one of the most bizarre requests he's ever heard. I nodded, innocently, with a 'is that to hard too ask?' face. I knew Darry never went out with the gang, but he really did need to loosen up. This seemed to give him quite a bit to ponder before answering with a questioning, "I guess so?"  
"Good! Then I'll expect one of ya'll to pop by when you're ready. See ya later alligators!" I exclaimed, hopping off the couch and down to the Mathew's. I figured I'd let the boys have their usual guy time while I decided to do my old work out routine. Back in California, they had us working every day. I never minded it much, though. If there's one thing I love more then showers, it's working up a good sweat before washing it all away. And no matter what, are instructor used to tell us, stretch first! She was a little old, middle aged woman, with white blonde hair and a permanent scowling face. You know, the kind of chick that you just knew was head cheerleader high school queen bee when she was at school and has spent her whole life being the Little Miss Perfect type. She hated me, of course, for always smarting off in class with my "no good" friends and being a "bad influence on the rest of the dignified young women" in class. We hung out with the boys too much. That's really why she hated us.  
But no matter how bitchy she was, she sure gave us some good exercises to do. First, stretching, as always, and then do your cardio. I always loved the cardio the best. We would rotate cardio depending on the day of the week. On Mondays and Thursdays it was running, Tuesdays and Fridays it was dancing, Wednesdays were biking and Sundays were yoga, Saturdays were "boot camp" with Mr. Big, this ex-military instructor that we think got kicked out for not being serious enough. He was always joking around and teased you when you did something wrong. I thought he was hysterical.

So today, I decided to go for a little jog around town. I put on my usual work out clothes, a pair of my old friend, Shrimp's boxers, a tight navy tank top, with worn out tennis shoes and my hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. I kept a good pace, slower then usual and scooped out my surroundings. I did have to admit, Tulsa hadn't changed much at all. I passed the old rodeo that I remember Soda used to love hanging around. Personally, I loved horses but never had enough interest in learning how to ride them.  
I passed a Dairy Queen that's been there for ages, a couple small shops all clumped together around a fair sized grocery store, and some ancient looking houses. I found myself seriously trying to remember what people did for kicks besides the park and getting into trouble. I suddenly felt eyes on me and turned to see a small group of guys leaning against a tuff red Corvette in dorky pants and pricey looking sweaters looking my way. _"Damn socs," _I thought. Even when I was six I knew the score. Socs are socs and greasers are greasers. Even if I could have the money if I wanted to, I was a greaser. But they didn't know that…  
"Hey baby," one of them with a Beatles haircut and determined look in his eyes commented. "What're you doing running around in this neck of the woods? It could be dangerous, you know. Them greasers aren't the friendliest of people."  
What an ass. Seriously, show me a soc any different then this guy and I'll be amazed. "Oh really?" I asked, crossing my arms. "And what brings you to that conclusion, huh?"  
A tall blonde stepped forward now. "You knew around here? I wouldn't be surprised if you were. I don't think I've ever seen you around." I had to respect the sincerity in his voice, but he was still hanging around a bunch of assholes. "You see sweet cheeks," he continued, "some folks around this town are on the short side of the wealth stick and like to pick up fights with guys like us and get their selves jailed for being a downright disgrace. We call them greasers." Well, there goes that respect I thought he supposedly earned. Now he was just a bigger dick then the other guy.  
I wasn't too happy now. I practically spat at them, "Look, I don't know who the hell you guys think you are, but I happen to know some pretty damn descent greasers that are a hell of a lot better then you all, okay? So may I suggest getting your spoiled asses out of this side of town and go back to your rich ass friends so us greasers won't have to barf from looking at your ugly ape faces."  
"Little Hellion" was the word the stage producer used for me. "Hey babe, I ain't trying to burst your bubble or anything but there are quite a few more of us then you so you might want to watch out the next time you want to talk like that to your superiors." The Beatles look alike was talking and I was practically steaming out my own freakin ears this guy was such a dick.

I wanted to tell him off real good, but someone else beat me to it. "Look asshole if this chick here wanted your company I'm sure she would've said so. But she ain't into you or your ass wipe friends so get the hell outta our territory 'fore we just decide to beat your ass for ya'll."

The socs looked like they were about to start in on a fight or something back, but the brunette shook his head. "It's not worth it anyway. You can have the little greasy skank."

The guy's hopped in and drove off, muttering a few not so nice words under their breath. I turned to see my supposable rescuer. But instead of one, I was met with four lean, slouching greasers in Levi's and black Chucks. The one who I guessed stood up to the socs walked up and looked me over for a second. Not in a dirty way or anything, just seeing if I was good enough or something. "So you new around here?" He eventually asked.

I nodded, "Yup. The names Hazel by the way." I extended my hand, expecting him to shake it. When he did, he said his name was Tim and pointed over his shoulder to "Curly, Brian, and Brandon."

"Tim Shepard?" I asked. I had heard the boys talking about him, and I remember him as the older boy that let me play fight with him and his gang even though I was a girl. I think Steve and Soda kind of made him, though. I didn't mind at all, though. I always liked being the only girl when it came to playing with boys. Even now, I had to admit.

"Sure is," he answered. I recognized the curious look.

I smiled, "It's me, Hazel! I used to play fight with you and Curly when we were real little. I'm staying with Two-Bit and the Curtis's."

He remembered now; I could tell. "Well I'll be, Hazel babe! It is you!" He turned and beamed at Curly. "Curly Sheppard, get your ass over here and give Haze a hug!" They each hugged me in turn and fired away at the questions. The other two guys looked a little confused at first, but hit off good anyway.

A while later, I told them I had to go and we parted ways as I jogged back to Two-Bit's. When I got there, I hopped right in the shower knowing I didn't have too much time before the gang got there to pick me up. _"So much for working out," _I thought, starting the water.

I was debating what to wear, drops of water dripping on to the floor, littered with clothing, when I heard voices entering the house. I knew it was them, so I stuck my head out the door and yelled, "Give me five minutes; I'll be out soon…Don't come in!"

I didn't get any response other then the voices traveling to the kitchen, but I figured I was safe. Now back to clothes… I didn't use to be picky about what I wear. In fact, I'm still not but tonight just wasn't one of those "wear whatever's clean" nights. Nothing seemed to work.

I finally decided on a white shirt that came off one of the shoulders, with a black tank top under it and a dark blue pair of hip-hugging jeans. To top it off, I put on my classic stage shoes: five inch black heels that came up mid-calf. At least now I didn't have to feel so short. I didn't feel the need to brush my hair, so instead I took it out of the towel I had recently wrapped it in and let it fall, wet, long and messy over my shoulder.

I walked into the kitchen and announced, "I'm ready!"

They all seemed to be amazed by something and stood, gaping open mouthed at me. I wondered what was wrong, until Two-Bit asked, "You're wearing that?"


	10. Root Beer

I glanced down at my outfit, then around at the boys

I glanced down at my outfit, then around at the boys. All of them had a sense of extraordinary shock on, although I had to say, Steve looked a little amused, Soda was half drooling, half totally confused, and Dally, I saw sitting in the corner with that hard stare, leather jacket, and beer in one hand, looked somewhat impressed. But I couldn't figure out why. Was it the boots? I knew they were a little out there, but I ain't never gotten a reaction like this to them before. "What's up with the looks?" I had to ask. "Is there something wrong? Do I have, like, a huge stain on my butt or something or haven't any of you seen a girl with style before?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Steve laughed. I shook my head, dumbfounded. Darry cut in, "don't you think that's a little…inappropriate for you to be wearing."

I thought before admitting, honestly, "I guess I never thought about it…It's never been a big deal before and I don't see why other girls can wear it and I can't."

"That's the thing, though," he said, "girls don't wear that around here." Oh. Oh God, don't tell me chicks are still wearing only dresses and skirts and frilly little outfits that so go against everything I have come to learn, live, and love in the past eight years. "Why don't you just go in and cover up a little bit, mkay?" You know what…

"Screw it," I said. "I don't care if people aren't used to chicks wearing stuff like this yet. But there's gonna be a massive cultural clash sometime soon between the west coast and here and when it happens, everyone be some damn shocked by everything I do. So until then, I'll be at the Dingo whether ya'll are coming or not."

Despite what they thought of my outfit, they followed, without much hesitation at all. And sure enough, at the Dingo, I was quite the attraction for many a folk. But whatever, I really didn't mind, I just sat right down in between Sodapop and Two-Bit. The movie playing when we got there was some chick flick, where some girl falls in love and lives happily ever after, blah, blah, blah. I really wouldn't mind watching it on most occasions, but I knew there was no way the guys wouldn't come if something good wasn't playing after. "Hey, anyone want some coke and popcorn before the movie starts?" Ponyboy asked, getting up.

I flicked him a quarter. "Can you grab me a Root Beer, I can't stand plain Coke."

He looked at me like I was crazy for a second. "You can't stand Coke??" I nodded. He shook his head, like he was disappointed and I stifled a laugh.

"Hey Pony, don't worry about it, I'll grab the Cokes," I heard Dally announce from behind me. Then I felt someone leaning against my chair, "Wanna join me Hazel?" I guess it couldn't do no harm. Plus, now I could make sure I got the right drink.

I hopped up and followed Dallas to the food stand. When we were out of ear shot, he stopped so abruptly I almost crashed into him. He looked at me, somewhere between a smirk and a sad looking smile, "So Haze, you finally decide you were too good for Mel?"

Ah shit…so he figured it out.

DALLY's P.O.V.

I got to admit, this girl's got style. Here she is, in the middle of Tulsa in a room filled of her friends from when she was what, like five? And she's dressed in New York street dancer shoes and a shirt that shows more skin then any soc or greaser girl in this whole town and yet she still looks what's the word…classy? Yeah, she's classy with a hoods mouth and an in your face attitude; even if she is pretty soft. I saw her at the park, crying into Soda. She's hiding something, though, I just know it. _Damn, what's up with me. I haven't been able to tell shit about what people think since Mel. _Shit. Mel. Could she…? Nah, Mel's hair was all different and this Hazel chick's way too soft to even compare to Mel. But still….those eyes. The fiery soft baby blue eyes.

We got to the Dingo, sneaking of course, as the end of the first movie was ending. It was some stupid mushy love flick and I could see all the couples in there cars making out. Maybe it's just me, but I could never get how making out in a car at a chick flick was any different then making out anywhere else. Chicks are weird like that, I s'pose.

She sat in between Two-Bit and Soda. It figures. The potential heart throb, Soda, and her little bedtime play mate. And then she said it, "Grab me a Root Beer, I can't stand plain Coke." _It is Mel! _Mel, Mel, Mel, what are you doing here? What could've possibly driven you away from your oh so precious Austen? And how'd you get here?

So I went with her to get the Cokes and turned right around when I knew the gang couldn't see. I should've known it was her. Same height, same eyes, except a little less intimidating, same full pink lips, but I guess I never could get a good look at them before, with her being permanently glued to Austen or a good cup of booze.

But no, she was happier now, and healthier. I noticed how long her hair was now and decided it looked better blonde. The sharp, short black cut wouldn't suit her anymore. She was tan now, I'd guess from California, no doubt and her usual drained face had a bit of natural light red glow in the cheeks. She was pretty good looking.

She sighed, long and slow and leaned against the back wall of the food stand with the paint chipping off of it. She ran a jumpy hand through her long, honey hair, not looking at me, but asked, "What do you want to know?"

Well that was simple, "Everything."

Back to Hazel…

So, Dallas Winston, you want to know everything? Including how you walked out, how Austen hit me, how I had to crawl back to my freakin' aunt and drive all the way to California all because you decided not to stick around? Well, fine by me, here it goes. "You left. I could never figure out why, but you left, and when you did, there was no one to keep him in line. No one there to hold him back from doing something stupid." It's hard to tell with Dallas Winston, but I swear I saw a faint hint of guilt in those stone cold eyes. I wondered if he ever thought about what would happen to me, or to anyone, really, once he left.

"So, Mr. Tough Guy, you left, he lost it, and he hit me. So I left. Went back to good old Aunt Jess and drove straight on to California. You wanted it straight, you got it straight."

He looked at me again. By now he was taking long drags on his cancer stick and blowing smoke rings up into the ever ending night sky. "You know," he finally stated. "I think Austen might've loved you." Yeah, right. Ass wipe Austen? The same Austen that used me, amused me, and abused me? He saw my expression and went on. "I'm serious. Before you, he cheated on every girl that came in his way. In fact, I don't think he even had a relationship that lasted any longer then two weeks 'til he met you. He saw something in you, Mel. I couldn't tell you who the hell knows what, you little Miss Whatever Party Girl, but it was something, alright."

"My name ain't Mel, it's Hazel. Now quite your blubbering and let's go buy some damn Cokes before we miss the whole movie," I snapped, not looking at him anymore. I brushed a stray tear out of my and headed towards the line. The truth is, I knew what he was saying was true. I was Austen's first ever real girlfriend. The first girl he took on a real date, the first girl he woke up to in the morning without having to climb back in the front seat or out a window. I was the first girl that actually meant something. At least, that's what I thought I was. And maybe, just maybe I saw something in him. Something that marked him different, something special something…outrageous. But whatever it was, I sure as hell could never figure it out.

I had a feeling my chat with Dally wasn't over, but for tonight, it was enough. When we reached the gang, Two-Bit almost had a fit. "What the hell took you so long? I almost got right up out of my chair to come and get you two!"

"Yeah," I asked, sarcastically, "and why didn't you?"

"He's too damn lazy!" Steve piped up. Well, I had to agree with him there.

"Oi, you wanna keep that head of yours, boy?" Two-Bit threatened.

Steve looked dangerously close to making some smarty comment back, even though we all knew Two-Bit was just getting his kicks. "Lets all chill out before the movie, alright guys? I'd personally prefer it if everyone got through this in one piece."

"Don't worry Hun, we won't let anything bad hurt ya," Two-Bit teased, snaking an arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off, and flashed him a Oh, NoNoNo smile. He shrugged, too, "your loss," I hurt him mutter. I chuckled, and sat back to watch the movie.


	11. boys can be confusing sometimes

"Oh. My. God! Why couldn't anyone let me know we were coming to a horror flick?" I asked the gang, somewhere between anger, amusement, and still scared out of my mind. Scary movies and I do not mix well.

"And how would that be any fun for us?" Steve teased.

"Boy oh boy, Hazel, I never knew you could get so scared from one fake little movie," Ponyboy laughed. "Hey Soda, is your arm okay from Hazel's death grip?"

Soda, who had been rubbing his arm where I had grabbed on, smiled rather sheepishly and glanced over at me. "I survived."

I couldn't help but grin at that. I think Soda has that natural affect to make you smile no matter what's going on.

Before I knew it, me and Two-Bit were peeling off from the group and I was saying goodnight to Pony and Johnny, already half asleep. I gave everyone a hug, until I reached Dally. He looked down at me, his expression completely unreadable. Everyone else was too busy to pay any attention to us, so after a solid minute blankly watching Dal stare at me, his mouth crooked a bit, and I'm guessing it was some sort of smile, because he pulled me into a quick hug. The kind where our bodies didn't even touch and his arms were only around me for slightly over a second, before he pulled back out. And as he turned away, walking into the endless black pavement of secrets, he whispered, "Bye Mel." And he was swallowed by darkness. What did he mean by that? Was he just saying bye, like "goodnight" or did he actually mean bye? To me? Or just to Mel?? Damn, boys can be confusing sometimes.

I was still wondering about Dallas when Two-Bit rolled in next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and I used his chest as a pillow like always. I was ready to get some sleep, but he asked, quite suddenly, "You ready to tell me about Dally yet?"

I sighed, "Nope."

"So you don't want to tell me why Dal jumped up so fast to buy those drinks with you and gave you a hug tonight?" I sat up to see the always joking face of Two-Bit Mathews stony and serious. I've always wondered if the class clowns, you know, the people that go with the flow and don't seem to care about stuff. Well I wonder if they only do that because they're afraid to say what they truly really are feeling and decide the other way is easier. I wonder if Two-Bit's like that.

"Dally finally figured out it was me and wanted to talk about some stuff. Like why I was here. Me and Dally knew each other because I dated a friend of his in New York." He stayed silent, like he was waiting for me to say some more. "I'm not gonna say any more," I said. "I'm tired and don't feel like talking. Let's just go to bed."

He seemed able to leave it at that, muttering a "G'night Haze," although I sensed his disappointment. But I returned to curling up with my head on him and he rubbed my back. I knew he was still mad or sad or whatever that I wouldn't tell him; we're supposed to trust each other. But I really didn't care right then; I just wanted to sleep.


	12. he sure is a doll

Dally

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since I talked to her at the movies and she's been fluttering about, distancing herself further and further away from me and closer and closer to the rest of the gang. I guess I never really thought about how close she was to them before. Personally, I don't think I could ever think of anyone I knew from when I was six or whatever and still care so much about them. Hell, I probably wouldn't even recognize them.

But damn, do they love her. Even Darry seems happier. And to think it's all just because of one girl. This one girl, my Mel, made us, a group of hoods, act like we're all little kids again. Steve and Darry are happy as hell, Ponyboy and Johnny have been talking about the incident with the fire and the soc with her, and Two-Bit found his long lost freakin' play mate/twin/chick thing. I don't know how the hell you'd describe their relationship. She's been sleeping with him and he's always all over her, but then they're just like two little nine year old best friends. Like you're too young to care whether you're aloud to touch each other because you know everyone has "cooties" and she's really like a guy to you. I guess Mel, or Hazel, is like a guy…with tits. And she's got curves and that girly, soft little laugh, and sensitive chick, romantic, "damsel in distress" thing going. Not to mention the fact that she's still dressing like no girl you'd ever imagine seeing in Tulsa before she showed up.

And then there's her and Sodapop. Hell, I see how they look at each other; with the big goo-goo eyes and cheesy smile. Well, I guess he deserves it after the whole Sandy fiasco. But still…this is Mel we're talking about. Well, I guess it's Hazel now. And I guess they're both two different people. Maybe she really has changed. But I still wonder why the hell did her and Austen fall apart?

Soda

Not even a month and she's already just like she used to be. I don't know how we ever survived without her. She just makes everything better with her wide, cheery smile and laughing eyes and beautiful laugh. Boy, that laugh sure is something. It's soft and pure and plain out perfect to the ears. I think I could survive off of nothing but her laugh and chocolate cake. And maybe her eyes, too. They're just so blue and happy. Even when she's mad and they're blazing like fiery ice, you can still see the soft and dreamy blue behind it. But there's a certain knowledge to them, too. You know, like she knows too much but not enough at the same time. Like she knows so much, good and bad, from the streets, but then it's like she's searching for something too far out for her to catch it. You know, like the truth beyond the knowledge; the secrets behind the lies. "Why do all the bad things have to happen to good people?" I hear her voice croak out. That was terrible. I hate to see her so sad.

Not even a month and she just keeps getting more amusing every day. She'll come around to the DX every so often and just stand around, talking to the other customers in her big boots and little shorts, while everyone stares at her when they think she's not looking and Steve and I work. One day she was talking to this real old guy and she made him laugh so hard, his fake teeth fell out! Steve and I sure thought that was awful funny. And yesterday, we all went down to the Dingo to watch a movie that was playing and she pantsed a soc! He came over to her, chatting her up real good, and trying to pick up on her and me and all of the gang was just about ready to bust his head right open! But she winked, like she had it handled and I swear I could practically see the excitement of pulling a prank shining in those baby blue eyes. A little later, she gave him her number, "a phony," she said, and right as he turned away, she pulled his pants right down to his ankles! He was so embarrassed, he started running with them still on and fell right on his face! We were all rolling on the ground laughing at that. Even Dally had to laugh. Boy oh boy, she is sure something…

Hazel

Boy oh boy, do I love Tulsa. Dally's a lot cooler towards me and it feels kind of a bit like New York again, but I have been backing away from him a bit. He won't leave the Austen thing alone and doesn't get that I just don't want to talk about it. Ponyboy and Johnny have been real sweet and I love hanging out with both of them. We can really talk about the deeper things then the rest of the gang will understand. And the three of us are just about regulars at the library. I'm real glad I've been able to get Johnny to pick up a book and read for himself…I'm just a nerd like that. I think everyone should find a book to read, because you can relate to so much in so many books and really escape into them.

I think I've been able to mellow Darry out a little bit, but he sure is protective over me and Ponyboy. It's kind of funny, I think. I'm not even his sister and he gets more worked up over me then he does with Soda! Jeez, Soda sure is something, though, I'll tell you that much. We've been hanging around together a lot lately. I really like going down to the DX and chatting with all the costumers. I especially like the old, grandpa type guys that come in there. Old people have always fascinated me. They just seem like they know so much about the world and everything. Also, Steve's been letting me sneak in and work on some cars in the garage with him. I guess it's not too common to see a girl working on cars, but boy, I love it. I remember Dad used to work on his cars all the time. But it sure is funny how many girls come in there just to flirt with Soda. Ponyboy told me all about Sandy, and it looks like he's not moving on so far. I hope he does, though. It seems like a shame a guy as sweet and fun and, not to mention, handsome, as Sodapop should stay single forever just because one girl had to leave him: you love, you loose, you learn, and then you move on. That's how life works.

But all the guys have been really great. Two-Bit's a riot! And he really is a great teddy bear. I swear curling up with him at night is the most luxurious part of my day. And Soda has been real sweet. We went to the park again the other night and goofed around on the swings. He sure is a doll. I'm so glad to be back at Tulsa.


	13. I'm staying

"Hey Hazel," Darry was sitting with me in the Curtis' living room after everyone else went to bed. I looked up from my book (a classic middle aged woman love story with a picture of a really buff guy and a "damsel in distress" type of girl on the cover) and waited for him to continue. He hesitated for a moment. "Haze, it's been two months and I don't want you to leave-none of us want you to leave-but I was wondering what was going on with your aunt right now. Because school's starting in a week from now and I know you aren't a dropout…you need to go to school."

Now it was my turn to hesitate. All this time had gone by and it's felt so right and no one's said anything about how my two months are up and that I haven't heard a thing from Jess yet. Until now.

"Look, Dar, don't worry so much. I'll hear from Jess sooner or later and for now, well, school hasn't started yet. When it does…I'll just go here and when or if Jess moves me away, then it won't be a problem." I couldn't tell what was going on past those pale blue eyes, but I didn't think it was anything real optimistic. So I told him what I wanted to say to the gang for since I first walked into this house. "Don't worry, I'm not going nowhere."

He smiled for a second and went back to reading his paper. He looks older then twenty one.

"Hazel? Hazel honey, wake up." I felt a soft hand prodding me awake and opened a drooping eye to see Mrs. Mathews smiling down at me. I glanced at the clock nearby to see 5:34 flashing at me. Damn, I love naps.

"Honey, a woman called earlier asking for you. I told her you were sleeping and she said when you woke up to please come by the Hotel on Cardow Street. She said Mark and Caroline will be there." She smiled sweetly, like one of those perfect moms you see on TV who have everything together in their life and I wondered how the hell she could pull that off. In between her two jobs of trying to support two kids without any help, she's cooking or cleaning or barely sleeping at all. I made a silent vow to start cleaning more. I'll cook dinner tonight.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left to work before I got out of bed. I pulled on the first clean jeans I found on the floor and pulled Two-Bit's Mickey shirt over my head. I wondered if Mrs. Mathews minds me sleeping in her son's bed. Maybe I should ask.

And then I thought, as I was walking down to the Hotel, not too far from the house, who the hell is Mark and Caroline? Was I seriously so tired that I didn't even pay attention to what she really said? I guess it didn't matter then, though, since I was already in the parking lot and had no intention of turning back around. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see who these people are. I'll pray that they aren't some psycho creepers.

God hates me. Jess is here, in Tulsa, MY Tulsa, staring me down next to her junkie, Drew. Mark and Caroline; their cover names when we flew to London when I was thirteen…how did I not figure that one out?

Jess strode right up to me as soon as I walked into the lobby, and dragged me into a nearby room, Drew trailing behind. When I turned to look at her I knew she wasn't drunk. The liquor store here is somewhat hidden. But she held two letters in her hand, one was the one I wrote, the other was unopened and sealed in an envelope. She was looking me over like I had changed within the four months I was gone. Drew looked me over too, in disgust and a disgusting old-man-checking-out-teenage-girl look. Little back round check on Drew-at Jess broke up with him in London after he was arrested for trying to get me into bed and slapping me around when I wouldn't budge. What she saw in that scrawny, abusive, scraggly haired, bloodshot green eyed thirty something guy, I don't know. Maybe it was the booze.

"Do you know what these are, young lady?" She finally whispered at me, shaking the letters in her hand. They were starting to wrinkle and tear.

"One of them is the one I wrote, but the other, I don't know."

She paced the room for a few minutes and my eyes followed her back and forth, awaiting the scream fest. But instead, she threw the letters at me without a word and watched, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. This was far from the crazy, table top dancing woman I once knew. I nervously glanced over my letter to see it was the same as it was when I wrote it, then, my eyes shifted to the unopened letter. It was addressed to me, sent from a "Mr. Danny Shannon" in New Hampshire. It contained two things: a short letter and money. The letter read:

_Dear Hazel, _

_You won't remember me I bet. I was your dad's best friend when we were younger and I saw you once, when you were two. You have your grandma's eyes and your dad's sense of adventure._

_I'm your Godfather and your father had asked me a favor many years after you and your mom disappeared on him. He asked me to be sure to tell you he loves you more then anything in the world and to make sure you had everything you need and that you're happy. So I figure you're seventeen now and old enough to know what's what and how to handle yourself. You'll be eighteen in not to long and need a good amount of support to keep you stable and independent. So, here's all the money you're father left for you. He died April 17__th__ after a long time fighting a real bad sickness that none of us could figure out. He told me to send it to you as soon as I could find you. He loves you and wishes you all the happiness in the world. He knows you're a good girl and wants you to always follow your heart, make it through school, and follow your dreams. I'm sorry you couldn't spend more time with him and he's sorry he had to go. Stay strong and happy._

_-Mike Shannon_

A single tear dropped onto the letter as I thought about my dad. I remembered him here with me in Tulsa, teaching me about cars and football, pushing me on the swing and taking me to the circus over summer. Not a day went by without me wondering what he was doing while I was away. And now…he's gone. Just like that, without ever seeing him again. I hope he was with Mr. and Mrs. Curtis now, sitting on a big puffy cloud, drinking his coffee. I bet he'll open up his own auto shop for cloud cars now that he's in heaven.

Behind the letter was a bundle of cash. It was all hundreds or twenties, nothing else. I thumbed through it thinking there must be thousands of dollars right here! _'Jeez, I'm just about set for life here.'_

Jess stepped forward and I saw anger swiped away, replaced with a stony, expressionless face. She reminded me of a manikin, dressed up in fancy clothes, on display for everyone to see, but not meant to talk or feel anything. "Hazel," she said, "you're almost eighteen and more mature then anyone else your age I've ever met. I won't say I'm not royally pissed at you for running away and steeling some of my clothes (hehe, she does have some nice stuff) but if you stay here, then fine. God knows I'm not fit to take care of anyone, not even myself, and I know I've done a shitty job raising you as a teenager. So…"

"I'm staying," I finished. It's as simple as that; I belong here.

She nodded, silently. Walking up to me, she handed me a business card and a couple twenties. "That's my number if you need me. The money's enough to buy you a plane ticket to California if you ever feel like hitting the beach. See you around, kid."

And with that, her long blonde hair swooshed behind her as she walked out the door. Drew slammed it shut and turned to me. His bloodshot eyes were rather menacing as he glared, "you and me have some unfinished business."

Okay, if you can picture a bloodthirsty, man eating coyote in front of a scared little rabbit, that's how me and Drew were right now. He strode over to me, and slapped me hard across the face, making yelp like a puppy. "You, little brat, are the reason I had to spend four weeks in jail and find my own way back to California. Well, that ain't happening this time. You may be more grown up, girl, but that doesn't mean you can get away from me again. This time there's no cops around to hear you cry."

I made a break for the door, but he was too fast for me. He grabbed my waist and pulled his lips down to mine. I squeezed my lips tight together and when he tried to part them with his tongue, I bit it. Hard. "Bitch!" He yelled out. I felt a fist collide with my head and fell to the ground.

I stumbled out into the street, to find myself in complete, deserted darkness. My head was throbbing and I clutched my side in pain. I think I broke a rib. The street looked blurry through the one eye I could see out of and I tasted blood in my mouth. My whole body was aching in pain and I could feel blood trickling down my legs and arm. I wanted to lay down right there on the concrete so bad, but knew I had to keep walking.

Finally the pain was too much, and I collided with the ground, grassy and cold. My breathing was spastic and my heart beat too hard against my chest, as I clutched it in agony. The throbbing had increased and I felt hot tears stream down my face. I knew I had made it to the lot and I cried and tried screaming for Two-Bit, Soda, anybody. But all that escaped from my lips was a feeble, cracking croak.

I laid there for what felt like eternity, until I head voices, and a running of footsteps. Suddenly, someone picked me up and held me close to them. "Shh, a voice said, you'll be okay, Hazel, I'm here. I'm here."


	14. What happened?

I was walking back from the DX with Sodapop and Steve after me and Johnny went to the library. It was getting close to around ten and I knew Darry would start worrying if we didn't get home soon. The night air was pretty chilly for summer and the moon was just a little sliver tonight, although there were a lot of stars out.

We had just reached the lot when Steve and Soda stopped suddenly. At first I couldn't tell why, but then we heard it: a small cry, like a hurt animal. And that's what I thought it was; just an animal. But then, in the deadening silence, the small sobs reached our ears and I recognized it as a girl's voice. "Two-Bit? Soda..._Soda."_

Johnny was the first to spot her. He ran faster then I'd ever seen, but Soda beat him to the small lump curled up on the damp grass. I knew it was Hazel there in her ripped clothes and askew honey hair, lying next to a small puddle of blood. Soda kneeled down and held her tight in his arms. "Shh," he cooed, "you'll be okay Hazel, I'm here. I'm here."

Johnny was shaking next to me and Steve looked between furious and close to tears. Soda was already in tears. The wet drops fell from his eyes into Hazel's reddening hair and over and over he told her, "We're here, I'm here. You'll be okay."

I wasn't sure if I was crying or not, but finally Soda stood up with her in his arms, and started walking towards the house. I caught a glimpse of Hazel's face in the moonlight and wished I hadn't. It was bruised and cut and her left eye was blue and purple and the other was red and puffy from crying. I remembered how Johnny looked after the Socs beat him up and thought she didn't look any better...maybe worse, actually. The Socs...they better not have been the one's to do this to her. If they were, Soda and Two-Bit and the gang are gonna make sure they won't live to see another day. No one messes with Hazel. We just wouldn't allow it.

"Where the hell..." Darry started, but froze stunned when he saw Soda and Hazel. "Wh-What happened?"

Soda put set her down on the couch, and kneeled down beside her. He wasn't looking at any of us. Darry picked up fast though. He disappeared for a moment, then returned with the first aid kit that we haven't used since the big rumble. Darry kneeled next to Soda and starting cleaning her cuts up. "Why don't you all get something to eat while I do this. There's chocolate cake in the ice box if you want it," Darry told us. I was the first out of there. I hated to see people get hurt like that. Especially girls...especially Hazel. Soda was the last in and he didn't say or eat anything, not even the cake. He sat silently, with his eyes all red from crying and just stared blankly at the ground.

None of us spoke until Darry came in a while later. "She's sleeping now. I patched her up as good as I could, but she's still pretty beat up." He glanced at Soda who was still staring at the moth eaten carpet with watery eyes. "I don't how good she'd be if ya'll hadn't of found her." There was a long silence and I wondered what would've happened if none of us heard her in the lot. "I think it's time everyone went to bed."

Steve and Johnny walked home as I climbed into bed, waiting for Soda to come in too. I hoped Hazel would be better in the morning...

Time passed and I fell asleep with no Sodapop in the room. Just me and the dreary silent room drifted off to sleep that night.


	15. Thank you

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

I awoke to an aching body and a presence at my side. Glad that both eyes were functioning right, I turned to see Sodapop staring right back at me. He looked exhausted and his eyes were red, his face stained with little tears. His eyes shot open when I looked at him and he suddenly smiled. "Hazel," he whispered. His voice was light and fragile and I remembered now; I remembered falling in the lot and being carried. I remembered being bandaged and falling asleep. I remembered someone crying next to me, someone stroking my hair and holding me. "Soda…"

"Oh Hazel," he pulled me into a hug. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around him as he rocked me back and forth with him. "I thought I might've lost you," he sobbed. "I thought…" he sighed.

He looked me in the eye now and I stared back into his watery brown eyes that had always seemed so happy, and were now desperate and filled with a melancholy glow. I thought about the boy he was when I was little. The boy that kissed my knee whenever I scraped it on the asphalt, the boy who pushed me on the swing and competed to see who could jump off farther. And now I thought about who he was now…the guy that held me close when I cried, the guy by my side when I was hurt; the guy who understands everything and makes everyone smile with those beautiful, dancing brown eyes…chocolate eyes. "Thank you, Sodapop," I whispered. "For everything." He smiled and I smiled and I drifted off to sleep in his arms, nothing but our rhythmic breathing and the slight wind outside drumming at the door disrupted the soothing silence.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Two-Bit exclaimed. I was sitting up, drinking my orange juice next to Ponyboy when he came in and took a good look at me.

"I uh…may or may not have gotten somewhat beat up," I answered, sort of sheepishly. I forgot that he wasn't there last night and I can't imagine I looked to good right now. My lip was still fat and I had a rather large amount of bruises throbbing all over my body.

Two-Bit's eyes got wide and he stomped forward, "It wasn't the Socs, was it? I swear if those dirty bastards laid a hand on you, I'll-"

"Two-Bit, Two-Bit," I cut him off afraid to hear just what he _would _do if it were the Socs. "It wasn't the Socs, it was…" I felt everyone's eyes on me and sighed, looking down. Quietly, I told them, "It was my aunt's boyfriend."

We sat there silent and I felt suddenly very uncomforting under their gazes. When no one spoke I continued. "Look, it's really no big deal. I mean, yeah, this probably looks bad, but my aunt and I are cool, it's just…she has a bad judge in character, you dig? This guy just happened to be a total ass."

I looked down at my drink, avoiding the eyes staring me down with pity and anger. I can't stand people feeling sorry for me, or getting angry over something they have no control over. Darry cleared his voice and asked "How do you feel now?"

"Fine. Just a little soar."

He nodded and everyone seemed to have a silent agreement to drop it. Two-Bit sat on my other side on the couch and draped an arm across me, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. I gave a weak smile at him that he mirrored back. "I'm sorry we weren't there to kick his ass for you, Hazel."

He was truly, 100% serious right now, but I think that was what made me laugh so hard. They all eyed me concerned while I bounced in my seat. "Thanks Two-Bit," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Now I know why I'm never serious."

"Hey, I mean it! Thank you." I looked around at all of them. "You guys are the greatest family I've ever had. They smiled and I rested next to Two-Bit and sat around watching Mickey with all of them all morning. None of us moved a muscle, Darry didn't even go to work, we just watched with smiles, laughing at all the little jokes that came along.


End file.
